Percy Jackson and the Olympic iPod Shuffle
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: This is a challenge of sorts. The rules are inside! Basically, you take ten random songs off of your iPod and make up a drabble for them. These are all Percabeth! Enjoy them, 'cause the gods know I had fun writing them! More may be added later...
1. iPod Shuffle

_AN: So I was browsing through my old read e-mail, and I found an old TwiPod shuffle that I had e-mailed myself. I read it over and thought 'Hey, this sounds like fun. Why don't I try it with my current favorite series?' And this was born._

_PS: I'm going to try to keep the Twilight-esque romance out of this, but if the characters turn OOC, I'm sorry… -shrug-_

_PPS: I don't own PJatO, because if I did there would have been more Percabeth. -nodnod-_

_PPPS: Spoilers of all five books... I think..._

_**RULES**_

_1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Annabeth and Percy (yes, Annabeth comes first because girls rule.)._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops._

_4. No lingering afterwards._

_5. Do 10 of these and post them_

Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑

1. The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill

"_If I could grant you one wish, I'd wish you could see the way you kiss…"_

Annabeth didn't consider herself to be a shallow girl by any means. She didn't decide to date Percy because he was cute- although that definitely didn't hurt...- or because he'd saved the world. But that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the… _physical_ aspects of their relationship.

They never went too far- they were in a camp full of people, after all- but Annabeth knew that she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that Percy was _amazing _when it came to kissing. She'd never get tired of them. She only wished she could show him how good he was.

2. Praying For Daylight by Rascal Flatts

"_Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun… so I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong…"_

Annabeth curled into herself under the silver comforter on her bed, praying to her mother for what felt like the hundredth time that she was wrong, that he hadn't spend two weeks with Calypso while she had mourned his passing… She remembered the nights when she'd lie wide awake in her bed, afraid to sleep for the fear that she'd have nightmares about him dying… again.

And then he came back, and she found out that while her life had been slowly falling apart, he'd been vacationing with Calypso. Oh gods… She was going to lose him. She'd just figured everything out, and he was going to leave… She didn't know if she could bear it…

3. For Good by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth from Wicked.

"_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good…"_

She watched him, lumpy chocolate cupcake waiting in her hands. He was staring out over Long Island Sound. She imagined that his eyes- a sea green that she knew only too well- would be full of relief. She took a moment to marvel at how far she'd come in five years. She'd gone from hating him, to putting up with him, to liking him as a friend, and then maybe something more… He'd changed her in ways she couldn't even describe, and she knew that there was no turning back now.

She hoped that she'd changed him too, in a way. Maybe she'd made him a little more responsible, or taught him something… She didn't know. She knew he'd changed her, and she hoped she'd done the same for him.

With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked out toward him, ready for him to change her once again…

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

4. Mud On The Tired by Brad Paisley

"_And it's a good night… to be out there soaking up the moonlight… Stake out a little piece of shoreline… I've got the perfect place in mind…."_

Percy grinned happily, jangling the keys to his very own truck in front of Annabeth's face.

"No way," Annabeth breathed. "She really bought you a truck?"

"Mhmm…" Percy nodded, puffing up proudly. It'd taken months of hard work and weeks of hunting and pricing, but he was now the proud owner of a Chevy Colorado extend cab.

"Wanna go get some mud on the tired, Wise girl?" He asked, winking at her. She shook her head and laughed disbelievingly.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, let's roll."

4. Starstrukk by 3OH!3

"_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go –whistles-, that's the way they all come through like –whistles- -whistles-"_

Percy couldn't think.

His girlfriend- his sweet innocent Wise Girl- was standing there in the shortest, tightest shorts he'd ever seen. And his brain had exploded… along with a few waves that had erupted out of Long Island Sound.

Annabeth pouted, crossing her arms in an attempt to cover more of her top half. "Stupid Aphrodite girls," she mumbled, giving up on the tank top and instead trying in vain to pull the shorts down and conceal more of her thighs.

He was in shock.

5. I'm Already There by Lonestar

"_I'm already there, take a look around… I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground… I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend… And I know I'm in your prayers… Oh, I'm already there…"_

Annabeth only found comfort while she was sleeping during those dark fourteen days. She wasn't sure if it was her subconscious, or if Percy was really reaching out to her, but every night, he was there with her. Some nights he'd just sit there silently and comfort her as she'd cry, and other nights he'd talk to her about memories they had together.

Tonight was different.

"I'm starting to lose faith, Percy." I mumbled into his neck after crying myself out- dream or not, crying still exhausted me.

"Don't lose faith, Annabeth. I'm always there with you. I promise. I'll be there tomorrow, safe and sound…

"But they're burning your shroud tomorrow!" I protested.

"Don't lose faith, Annabeth. I'm already there…"

6. Set The Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol

"_I'm miles from where you are, and I lay it down on the cold ground… and I pray that someone picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms…"_

School sucks.

Seriously. I was away from camp, from my friends, and, worst of all, from Percy. This summer he would either save the world or destroy it, and I wasn't there to be with him… The Fates could be cruel sometimes.

Some nights I'd stare at the pictures from camp- of me and him sitting on the beach near Long Island Sound. I'd trace his features, and hope that we'd make it out of this together. Sometimes I'd think about Iris-Messaging him, but it was his last few weeks of normalcy… I couldn't do that…

It didn't stop me from praying that I'd see him soon.

7. The Saltwater Room by Owl City

"_To my motion fatigue: farewell… With your ear to a seashell… You can hear the waves in underwater caves… As if you actually were inside a saltwater room…"_

Annabeth laughed as I shoved a seashell against her ear.

"There's no way that that seashell is actually connected to a specific underwater cave."

"I never said that… But the sound you hear is almost identical to what you would hear in a cave underwater. Relaxing, isn't it?

"Seaweed Brain, that's the sound of the blood pulsing in your ears and echoing inside the seashell!" Annabeth protested, her logic overruling her sense of fun for a moment.

"Nuh-uh." Percy insisted, a childish grin covering his face. "It's an underwater cave."

Annabeth grinned and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say."

8. Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle (It was Holy Moment by Superchick, but Christian music is hard to use for this…)

"_When daddy asked me why I did it, I made him laugh out loud when I told him ' 'cause the chicks dig it.'"_

Percy always woke up early to go swim, so today I decided to follow him.

Unfortunately he saw me.

Instead of just letting me know that he knew I was there. He then proceeded to give me the biggest heart attack I'd ever had by performing a ton a water stunts that had me panicking for his safety.

He finally overdid it so much that one of the waves he was pretending to surf on got out of his control and threw him into a tree.

When he came around hours later, the first thing he asked me was "Did you enjoy the show?" with that cocky grin of his.

I promptly knocked him back out.

9. Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson (it was Lead Me To The Cross by Hillsong United. My iTouch is in a Christian-y mood tonight…)

"_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next… Make you believe, make you forget… So come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips… just pull me down hard and drown me in love…"_

Annabeth and Percy revolved in each others arms, the calming crash of waves on the beach their only music.

"…Why are you dancing with me?" Annabeth breathed.

"I don't know." Percy replied. "I just wanted to."

He loved all the time he spent with her- she was perfect for him, flaws and all. He couldn't drown in the sea, but he felt like he was drowning with her- sometimes it felt hard to breathe when she was around.

Because with her, everything just seemed to work out.

And that was worthy of dancing.

10. I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (It gave me Taiyou no Rakuen ~Promised Land~, but Japanese music doesn't work any better than Christian does. XP So I just shuffled along…)

"_Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free, look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love…"_

She had tried to impress her with his coolness, she with her smarts. He'd acted differently; she'd changed the way she dressed. When they started dating, it had gotten worse. He'd started trying to sound smart for her, and she'd tone down her random architectural facts for him. She'd worn make-up, he'd pretended to be more mature.

Finally, they both broke.

She went back to her architecture and her jeans and her intelligence, and he'd dropped the mature, snooty act. And they both found that they liked the other that way anyway.

She was his and he was hers.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑

_And now it's your turn, dear reader!_

_Title your story something creative, like mine is Percy Jackson and the Olympic iPod Shuffle. (It's creative, I tell you! CREATIVE!) Then post your ten drabbles along with the rules posted in the first author's note._

_The song lyric tidbits aren't part of the challenge… I put them in there for character. It's my addition to it._

_Review please? Just click the pretty button!  
_**|  
|**  
**\/**


	2. iPod Shuffle Version 2

_AN: Back by popular demand, the iPod Shuffle version 2.0!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although the iTouch the music is coming fron is MINE._

_I love doing this challenge, and will probably do it again soon. It's great way to practice. I even suggested doing something like this to my English teacher._

**_NOTE: There was something off place in the first chapter of this story. First reveiwer to find it get the next chapter dedicated to them. Happy hunting!_**

_**RULES**_

_1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Annabeth and Percy (yes, Annabeth comes first because girls rule.)._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops._

_4. No lingering afterwards._

_5. Do 10 of these and post them_

Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑

**1. One Two Step by Ciara**

_This beat is automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh. Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest…_

She sucked at dancing, and she admitted it. She had no sense of rhythm and looked like she was having a seizure whenever she tried. That didn't stop her form having fun at the annual camp dance, however.

He, on the other hand, thought her inability to dance was cute. He loved to watch her, even though he knew that she wasn't amazing at it. It was endearing, like his inability to think things through.

They did enjoy dancing together though.

**2. Fireflies by Owl City**

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep…_

There was nothing like sleeping outside under the stars while they were at camp- especially by the sound. Between the sound of water and the smell of the trees, there would never be anything more relaxing.

And on the warmer nights, when the fireflies came out to light their clearing, they'd laugh and cry and talk and bask in the freedom they had. Some nights went by much too fast, but when it was just the two of them, it seemed that time stood still.

And, even when they didn't go together, the clearing still retained a piece of them- the bond of friendship and maybe something a little bit sweeter- that would calm them on the nights when the nightmares and insomnia were at their worst.

And the fireflies danced their way through the night, a speck of light in a dark, hopeless world.

**3. In My Head by Jason Derulo**

_In my head, I see you all over me…. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy… In my head, you'll be screaming oh... In my head, it's going down, it's going down..._

He didn't like her. He knew he didn't. So why was he having these dreams about her?

He'd see her, she'd be there, and something would always happen between them that would wake him in the early hours of the morning, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

Unfortunately, everything came to a head the day that he didn't manage to wake himself early enough for breakfast. She'd snuck into his empty cabin, only to find him on his bed, whimpering her name into the silence as he would writhe and sweat.

Shocked, she shook him awake. He blinked groggily up at her, the sunlight filling his cabin, until he realized who had awoken him and what he had been dreaming about.

"Crap."

**4. Angel of Mine by The Subdigitals**

_Little angel, beaming down your smile… little angel, could it be your sign? Little angel, you're my beauty queen… Can you break this code and get us out of here?_

She thought that she was noting special, but she never did realize how wrong that was to him.

She looked at herself and saw an average girl- blonde hair, gray eyes. He looked at her and saw an angel- _his _angel. She was beautiful and smart and everything that he never knew he wanted.

She'd saved his butt more than he'd care to admit. She was his guardian angel, and he knew that, no matter how sappy that may sound, it was true.

(That one was beyond hard. DX )

**5. Bed by J. Holiday**

_I wanna put my fingers in your hair, wrap me up in your legs, and love you 'till your eyes roll back; I wanna put you to bed, bed, bed…_

**(Will probably be perverted… or at least involve lots of kissing.)**

"We're going to get into so much trouble…" Annabeth giggled into their kiss, her legs wrapped comfortably around Percy's hips.

"So worth it." Percy replied, his voice muffled by her lips against his. He pressed her into the soft sand of the beach, his hands running up her spine and twisting into her blonde strands.

Annabeth whimpered softly into the still night as Percy skimmed his lips across her throat, leaving kisses on random patches of skin as he went. She twined her fingers into the black mess of hair on top of his head, loving the feeling of his lips on her.

"I love you, Annabeth." He mumbled as he traced the line of her collarbone, enjoying the simple pleasure of making her feel good.

"I love you too, Percy."

**6. Meet Me On The Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie**

_Meet me on the equinox, meet me halfway… When the sun is perched at its highest peak in the middle of the day…_

They met at noon on the day of theequinox- as far opposite of the solstice as possible. Every equinox, they sat down and talked. That was it. It was a point where the night and the day were equal, so who couldn't they be? Everything said on that day was looked at completely objectively. No pulling or pushing, just Percy and Annabeth. Girl and boy, friends and more.

They knew, like you knew that something was coming, that their peace could only last so much longer- the prophesy would not be ignored.

But they sure as Hades would try.

Everything came to an end…

Didn't it?

They met at noon on the day of the equinox. That day they would just be them, in love and all. They knew that their peace was ending.

They'd take what they could get.

**7. Gimme That Girl by Joe Nichols.**

_Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest… That's the you that I like best, gimme that girl…_

When they'd first started dating, Annabeth had put her everything into how she looked. She'd become a little more uptight, extremely careful about everything while she was around him.

And Percy hated it.

So one day, after waiting an hour for her, he just stormed into the Athena cabin, walked right up to Annabeth, and pulled every hair product and item of make-up out of her reach.

"Percy!" Annabeth complained, but he just covered her mouth.

"I fell in love with you for you, Annabeth, not for this crap," he told her, dumping it all back onto the counter unceremoniously. "Stop being someone that you're not; I miss my Annabeth."

And wouldn't you know it? She'd stopped.

And Percy loved her for it.

**8. Down (Candlelight Remix) by Jay Sean**

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down… You'll be my only, no need to worry, baby are you down, down, down, down, down…._

Annabeth hated jealousy.

She knew, logically, that Percy was hers. She understood the idea. But it didn't help her, especially when some fame crazed blonde bimbo was hanging off of his arm, giggling like a hyena at nothing even remotely funny.

Annabeth had lost count of the number of times Percy had just sat with her, reassuring her.

"They mean nothing to me," he'd say to her reassuringly. "You're it for me, Wise Girl."

And she'd smile and kiss him, and all would be well.

Until the next one came along.

But Annabeth didn't really mind all that much. Percy was hers and she knew it.

**9. We Love Like Vampires by Sparks the Rescue**

_I just wanna hear your sounds… We love like vampires… You'll be lost and never found… Dancing the underground._

"Noooo," Percy moaned as he finally found his girlfriend. "Please, for the love of Poseidon, tell me that you're NOT reading those gay sparkly vampire books…"

Annabeth glared at him over the top of a suspicious black book. "Edward and his family are not GAY, Perseus." Percy flinched- he'd obviously touched a sensitive spot.

"Sorry…" Percy mumbled, flopping down beside her. "Why are you reading that, anyway?" he asked as he yawned, resting his head on her thigh.

Annabeth blushed. "It sounded like a good book…"

"Ah." Percy replied. "You're a closet romantic, huh?" Annabeth smacked him with the soft cover book in her hands, but her telltale reddening blush gave her away.

"Don't be embarrassed," Percy murmured, his hand resting against her cheek. "I think it's adorable."

"You sound like Edward," Annabeth whispered.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Read your book."

**10. Autumn by Sparks the Rescue (Styx, this hated me. First I got Clair de Lune, then I got Emo Kid, then I got Dragonesta din Tei, and THEN, to top the list of unusable songs off, I got Durch den Monsun. Work with me here! DX )**

_Think back, think back to the summertime… I would cross through these state lines… You were always on my mind…_

When Percy would get to school, people would ask him how his summer was and what he'd done. Now, telling a mortal that you'd spent the summer fighting monsters with a bronze sword that looked like a pen usually didn't go over well, so he'd tell them about Annabeth… And everyone else, of course.

Annabeth hated the return to school, because of all the giggling girls talking of new tans and adorable bikinis and summer romances- especially when there was a boy that she wanted a romance with. Whenever she'd be asked, she'd tell them about Percy. The rest of the camp could wait.

Percy often got caught daydreaming in class, and once he'd even answered his teacher's question of what had him distracted with a completely honest "Annabeth." That had resulted in months of teasing as well as a night of detention.

By winter break, everybody knew of Annabeth's mysterious Percy. And Annabeth couldn't wait until summer.

When they'd see each other again.

Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑Ω∆∑

_Your turn. I challenge you! -points at readers-_

_Title your story something creative, like mine is Percy Jackson and the Olympic iPod Shuffle. (It's creative, I tell you! CREATIVE!) Then post your ten drabbles along with the rules posted in the first author's note._

_The song lyric tidbits aren't part of the challenge… I put them in there for character. It's my addition to it._

_Review please? Just click the pretty button!  
_**|  
|**  
**\/**


End file.
